Forum:Kanonrichtlinien (abgeschlossen)
Vorschlag (angenommen) Angesichts einer zuletzt erfolgten Änderung, halte ich es für angebracht dass wir mal algemeingültige Richtlinien für den Kanon festlegen. Mein Vorschlag wäre daher, diese Reihenfolge: #'Kanon' ##Bücher/Romane, die von J.R.R. Tolkien selbst verfasst wurden oder von Christopher Tolkien veröffentlicht wurden (Das sind: Der Herr der Ringe Gefährten, Die zwei Türme, Die Rückkehr des Königs, inkl. Anhänge, Der Hobbit, Die Kinder Hurins, Das Silmarillion, Nachrichten aus Mittelerde). ##In der deutschen Sprache erschienene Bücher der Geschichte Mittelerdes (Das sind: Das Buch der verschollenen Geschichten Teil 1 und Teil 2) ##Nur im Originaltext erschienene Bücher der Geschichte Mittelerdes oder History of Middle Earth (Das sind: The Lays of Beleriand, The Shaping of Middle-Earth, The Lost Road and other Writings, The Return of the Shadow, The Treason of Isengard, The War of the Ring, Sauron Defeated, Morgoths Ring, The War of the Jewels, The People of Middle-Earth). ##Realverfilmungen des 21. Jahrhunderts (Das sind: Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (2001), Die Zwei Türme (2002) und Die Rückker des Königs (2003), inkl. SEE; Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (2012), Die Einöde von Smaug (2013) und Hin und Zurück (2014), inkl. möglicher SEE). ##Trickverfilmungen des 20. Jahrhunderts (The Hobbit (1977), Der Herr der Ringe (1978), The Return of the King (1980)). ##Bücher die nicht von Tolkien verfasst wurden. (d.h. Atlanten, Wörterbücher, etc.) #'Zwischenstufe "Halbkanon"' Artikel über Personen, Gegenstände, Orte etc., die in den Kanonischen Werken nicht vorkommen, können einen Artikel bekommen, wenn in der Einleitung entsprechend erwähnt wird, woher diese Person/dieser Gegenstand etc. herkommt. #*PC-Spiele und Mods für dieselben. #*Fanfilme (The Hunt for Gollum, Born of Hope) #'Nicht Kanonisch' Informationen, die nur in den Hintergrundinformationen genannt werden dürfen oder mit einem speziellen Hinweis versehen sind, dass diese Informationen aus nicht kanonischen Werken stammen. #*Fanfiction in jeder Art und Weise. #*Kartenspiele. #*Internetseiten (Ausgenommen Ardapedia und Wikipedia). #*In gewisser weise alles vorher nicht genannte. Wenn also beispielsweise Person XY laut Film im Jahr 3000 D.Z. in der Stadt YZ stirbt, im Buch aber gesagt wird, dass sie in der Stadt A1 im Jahr 3001 D.Z. stirbt, muss im Artikel stehen XY starb im Jahr 3001 D.Z. in A1, mit einer Anmerkung in den Hintergrundinformationen, das im Film das und das gesagt wird. Was meint Ihr? Und wenn ich etwas vergessen habe, sagt es ;). mfg Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 19:11, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlagsdiskussion (angenommen) !!! Bitte hier diskutieren !!! :Doppelpunkt zum einrücken, immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als den Beitrag auf den ihr euch bezieht. Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 19:11, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Defintiv sinnvoll allgemeine Richtlinien festzulegen. Ich habe keine Einwände, und finde den Kanon gut, um ein wenig Ordnung einzubringen. [[Benutzer:Plampf|'Plampf']] (talk) 16:41, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Sehr gut, eine® von den gut zwanzig Leuten die ich angeschrieben hab', hat sich das hier angesehen. Nun gut ernsthaft: ich denke wenn sich bis einschließlich 31. März niemand mehr meldet, sparen wir uns die Abstimmung, und es wird als angenommen gewertet. Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 19:49, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :: Dagegen hab ich auch nichts einzuwenden. Diese Richtlinen hören sich eigentlich ganz gut an und strukturieren das Wiki ein bisschen besser. Khadisha (Diskussion) 20:25, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Da sich mittlerweile auch niemand mehr gemeldet hat, um eine Änderung vorzuschlagen, werte ich es als so angenommen. mfg Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 13:39, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (angenommen) !!! Bitte noch nicht Abstimmen !!! Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 19:11, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) * ( ) für Dafür * ( ) für Dagegen ----